1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gyratory rock crushers and more particularly to a method of measuring a crusher gap conveniently when a crushing cone is in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing size of crusher installations, particularly crusher installations which are connected in series for continuous operation such as with a blast furnace, the desire exists for convenient and reliable remote control of the crusher gap and associated discharge setting.
As disclosed in German Auslegeschrift No. 2,230,788 it is known how to adjust a crusher gap by measuring the position of a crusher cone with reference to the housing by use of inductive or capacitive transmitting. However, since a stationary crushing sleeve fixed on the housing and a lining on the cone wear with time, accurate adjustment of the gap is only possible by a continuous analysis of crushed product grain size. The height of the crushing cone with respect to the housing does not reflect the wearing of the sleeve and lining.
With the existing methods of gap measurement described above, automatic adjustment is not possible since the grain size must be manually analyzed.
An additional disadvantage of the capacitance or inductance method is the inherent inaccuracy of the measurements.